Packing Heat
by Rabidnar
Summary: Chloe gets caught breaking into her girlfriend's apartment in the middle of the night. A/U


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. I also don't own the Keurig at work. But I really wish that I did.  
**A/N: **Totally realize this is ooc. But it's hot, so you'll get over it.

* * *

**Packing Heat**

* * *

_Just feel,  
And play with me.  
And just steal  
Away with me.  
- Blaqk Audio_

* * *

"You have the right to remain silent."

It's a statement that's not hard to miss when her body is being slammed up against the nearest wall. She grunts and blows a strand of ginger hair out of her mouth as she wiggles her shoulders and tries to break free. She's held firm by a tall, slender body behind her, pressed against the wall with her wrists grasped tightly behind her back. New York City law enforcement never did spare a moment's consideration for the comfort of their arrestees. She knows this from the three previous times she's been thrown up against a wall and placed in handcuffs. They expect her to keep her mouth shut as they toss her around like she's a fucking object. It's a travesty!

"Chloe Beale, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Chloe groans in exasperation, her voice muffled by the floral wallpaper that her face is currently smashed up against. She makes a weak attempt to shove the woman off of her. Her entire body aches from a night of dancing at Marquee and she has a significantly low amount of strength at three in the morning. It's no help that the tequila tinged haze she's in causes the floor to tilt on its axis and she nearly sprains her ankle trying to balance in her heels. Is it not enough that the same authority has a tendency of accosting her during the daylight hours when she's sober? She twists against the familiar restraint, but to no avail. She can only be still and listen as she's taunted with the rest of her Miranda Rights being spoken into her left ear.

"You have the right to speak to an attorney." The woman's breath is warm against the side of her face, a stark contrast compared to the freezing air gusting out of the air conditioner. It tickles her skin and makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "And to have an attorney present during any questioning." She speaks slowly, allowing time for each word to sink in past the alcohol and make sense. "If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." The last two words are followed by slow motion silence before metal handcuffs click around her wrists. "Do you understand these rights I have explained to you?"

"I think you're just quoting movies," Chloe slurs. She huffs and twists her wrists against the solid restraints. "That's not how they say it in 21 Jump Street, if you are." She's pulled away from the wall by the chain of the cuffs and the back of her form-fitting blue dress, her heels clacking loudly on the hardwood floor as she nearly topples backwards. The woman huffs in aggravation and pushes Chloe upright and into a standing position until she regains her balance. A warm hand grabs her upper arm and spins her around so she's facing her prosecutor as opposed to the wall. There's a permanent pout tugging at her lower lip as she looks up – the same face that always manages to get her out of speeding tickets, but never works in these situations. It never stops her from trying though. But if it even so much as fazed the woman the first time Chloe made the expression, she's completely immune to it now.

"You didn't catch me breaking in, okay?" Chloe tries to defend herself. She's not sure that the syllables coming out of her mouth are even actually forming words. She attempts to wave her hand to dismiss what she just said, but she remembers that her hands are cuffed behind her back. "Okay, maybe you did a little bit." She's pretty sure that trying to open the lock with a bobby pin does constitute as breaking and entering. "But my girlfriend lives here," she announces with confidence. "I have a key." She smiles proudly and nods. The moonlight shining in through the cracks in a curtain reflects off the glass coffee table and momentarily distracts her, but she quickly reels herself back in and looks up at Aubrey's face – still grinning hopefully. They should be on a first name basis by now, she decides as she addresses the woman as such in her head.

"I don't think you have a key here," Aubrey accuses condescendingly.

"But I do," Chloe argues, too lost in the glory of being granted a key to her girlfriend's apartment to properly comprehend that she's in handcuffs. "She gave it to me last week. She said, and I quote, 'Chloe, I'm sick of dropping everything I'm doing to let you in. Just take this and let yourself in'." She pauses. That doesn't sound very nice now that she's repeating it. "She's a lot sweeter than she sounds, most of the time."

Aubrey breathes a laugh of disbelief. "If you have a key, then why did I get a phone call about someone jamming a hairpiece into the lock at three in the morning?" she inquires.

"I forgot the key," Chloe explains then wrinkles her nose and bites her lower lip. "I forgot the key here."

"Uh huh." Aubrey doesn't sound like she believes her.

Chloe is silent for a moment then perks up just as Aubrey is about to start dragging her across the room. "I can prove that I stay here!" She realizes that maybe she's speaking a little too loudly. "I have my own underwear drawer." And that maybe that last shot of Patron was slightly less than a good idea. "Do you want to see it?"

"Do I want to see your underwear drawer?" Aubrey confirms her question incredulously.

"I just went shopping at Aerie yesterday because they were having a really big sale so I know exactly what's in it," Chloe rambles. "I can tell you what's in my girlfriend's drawers too." That didn't come out right. "That sounds stalkerish," she keeps talking, not allowing room for Aubrey to get a word in. "I'm not stalking her. Sometimes she just wakes me up really early, at like 10 A.M, and I'm half asleep and I open the wrong drawer. I don't know all the underwear she has. Just some of them." She smiles again and gives what she hopes is a convincing nod.

"Okay, we're leaving." Aubrey's grip on her arm tightens and Chloe stumbles as she's dragged a few steps across the living room.

"Just wait a second!" Chloe enthuses and nearly trips over herself as she picks up pace and crosses one leg in front of the other, turning around so she's standing in front of Aubrey. She draws in a breath as she straightens herself up, catching just a whiff of the intoxicating bodyspray that the woman in front of her is wearing. She leans in a bit because she smells really good. Like peaches. "You're pretty," she informs her, trying a new tactic. And despite that there are dark circles under Aubrey's eyes and her face looks like she has never once smiled in her life, she is pretty and Chloe just wants to run her fingers through those elegant blonde locks that are escaping their hairtie and falling in front of her face. She lowers her voice so it's just above a whisper. "Really pretty."

"And you're going to be charged with sexual assault," Aubrey replies coolly.

"Well that's better than breaking and entering into an apartment I have a key for," Chloe murmurs out of the corner of her mouth. She tries to lean in further but nearly falls forward. "You know no one would catch us if you wanted to, say, strip-search me," she whispers seductively. The thought of Aubrey's long fingers trailing across her skin sends a shiver down her spine. She glances up and meets her eyes. There's a flash of _something_ in Aubrey's eyes and she falters then quickly regains her composure.

"You're not hiding anything under that dress," Aubrey replies and gives her a once over. Her gaze hovers momentarily on Chloe's breasts then trails down her legs before gliding back up to her face.

"Maybe I have a different meaning for 'packing heat'." Chloe winks at her.

Aubrey clenches her jaw and draws in a slow breath through her nose.

"I see how you look at me," Chloe tempts her and wishes she had use of her hands. She makes do how she can, spurred on by Aubrey's grip loosening and her hand sliding down her arm. The sensation gives her goosebumps. She shakes her head to get her hair out of her face and is only slightly thrown off track as the rooms spins. "You want to do more with these cuffs than haul me off to jail in them, don't you?" Their faces are so close that she can feel Aubrey's breaths on her lips. Aubrey stares at her sternly, but doesn't move. "Has anyone ever told you you have captivating eyes?"

Aubrey's lips part slightly and she tries to speak, but whatever words she's going to say get caught in her throat.

Chloe takes advantage of the situation while Aubrey's resistance is weak. She leans forward again and captures her lips in a barely-there kiss. Aubrey tastes vaguely like spearmint gum and something sweet. "I think you should take this dress off of me," she whispers against her mouth.

In the heat of the moment, Aubrey concedes. Her fingers entangle in the thin straps of the dress and she backs Chloe up across the room. Chloe trips over her heels and lands hard on the couch. Aubrey goes down with her, kneeling on her lap with one knee in between her thighs. Chloe's wrists ache as they're pressed up against the cushions and she realizes that the cuffs will need to be removed to get the dress off, but she enjoys the temporary discomfort. Her head tilts back and Aubrey places warm kisses down her throat and across the low-neckline of her dress. Aubrey's knee slides under Chloe's dress and she presses it against her center. Chloe utters a low moan as she sinks back against the couch.

Aubrey pulls back and fumbles around in her pocket then pulls out the key for the cuffs. She reaches behind Chloe and unhooks one of the cuffs then replaces the key where she found it.

The muscles in Chloe's arms ache as she sits up straighter and immediately begins sliding the straps of her dress down over her shoulders. The dress falls to down around her waist. She leaves it there and immediately begins clawing at Aubrey's clothes, trying to overcome her drunken stupor long enough to figure out how to get her the hell out of her jacket. "I don't like your Chloe-proof vest," she sputters as she fumbles with the buttons.

Aubrey doesn't respond at first. She just grabs Chloe by the wrists and relatches the cuffs with her arms in front of her this time. "I'll take my own clothes off," she announces as Chloe's hands fall uselessly to her lap. Aubrey grabs her by the shoulders and turns her around then pushes her down onto her back. Chloe is too hazy to argue. She falls against the cushions and looks up at Aubrey.

"You're not in charge here," Aubrey informs her as she straddles her lap. She unbuttons her jacket at a tantalizingly slow speed then slips it off and drops it on the floor beside the couch. Chloe's throat is dry as she stares at her breasts through the tight black button down she's wearing underneath. The cold room makes her lack of bra evident. Aubrey pulls the hairtie out of her hair and her loose blonde curls fall down over her shoulders. She shakes her head as she places the hairtie on her wrist then kneels over Chloe so their lips are almost touching again and her hair curtains around their faces. "I'm in charge here," she murmurs and locks eyes with her. "Do you understand?"

Chloe leans up to kiss her but Aubrey pulls back before their lips touch.

"For serious. I am in charge here," Aubrey asserts herself. "Do I make myself clear?" She lowers her hips against Chloe's and grabs the cuffs by the chain, pulling her hands up over her head.

Chloe closes her eyes and uses every ounce of self-control she has not to arch her back up off the couch. She swallows thickly and quickly nods her head.

"That's not how you answer a question," Aubrey informs her. She trails her fingers across Chloe's collarbone.

"Yes," Chloe manages to get out while inhaling sharply.

Aubrey sits down on Chloe's lower stomach. "Yes what?" she inquires and slides her fingers over Chloe's bare breasts.

Chloe opens her eyes and meets Aubrey's gaze as best as she can. "You're in charge," she breathes out obediently. She wants to think that she knows better than to even attempt to put up a fight. Even while wasted, she can't imagine any scenario in which that would end well. Her stomach muscles contract as Aubrey's smooth hands slide down toward her bellybutton and she gives her a pleading look.

Aubrey purses her lips together and seems to study her for a moment before looking content with her submission. She crawls off Chloe and stands up. Chloe has never been one to feel self-conscious about her body but she nearly shrinks under Aubrey's scrutinizing gaze. She presses her lips together and swallows then stretches herself out to give her a better view – all the while her chest rising and falling a little too quickly, betraying her and putting her need for Aubrey's approval on display. "You're beautiful," Aubrey murmurs, almost tenderly and Chloe relaxes. She closes her eyes and tilts her head as Aubrey leans over her and places several kisses down her neck. A low humming noise vibrates in her throat.

Aubrey peppers kisses down Chloe's chest and stomach then stops when she gets to the fabric of the dress Chloe still has half on. She reaches down and pulls off Chloe's shoes first, tossing them on the floor before she slides the dress off second. She folds it neatly and places it on the coffee table before climbing back up onto the couch and straddling Chloe.

Chloe shifts underneath her and twists the chain of the handcuffs around the fingers on her right hand. She entangles her left hand in her own hair and watches Aubrey's hands as they unbutton her pants. There is a rush of warmth to her center as Aubrey manages to get her pants off then hovers over her in just a button down shirt and a pair of pastel pink boybriefs. The discomfort between Chloe's legs increases and the scent of her own arousal blends with their perfumes and heightens her lust. Her eyelids flutter closed as Aubrey leans forward and presses their lips together in a slow but scorching kiss. Aubrey tastes better than the Passion Cocktails Chloe has been drinking all night. Chloe deepens the kiss and their tongues duel for dominance as Aubrey's hand slides down Chloe's stomach and underneath the waistband of her panties.

Chloe cries out in frustration as Aubrey teases her with the tips of her fingers – sliding them up and down through her folds with no real rhythm. She breaks the kiss and tilts her head back as Aubrey presses her palm flat against her, apparently set on torturing her. The heel of Aubrey's hand moves in tantalizing circles and Chloe doesn't think she can possibly get any wetter than she already is. She arches her hips in desperation, unable to make words to beg. "Ah," is all she manages to utter as she tries to moan Aubrey's name. She almost forgets how to breathe as Aubrey suddenly presses two fingers into her and makes use of their unreasonable length.

The desire to touch Aubrey becomes too much when her fingers begin to slide back and forth. Chloe fights with the handcuffs and the struggle increases the tension building in her body. She's not sure what she's going to do when she can't manage to pull her hands more than a few inches apart from each other but she stiffly lowers her arms and brushes her fingers across Aubrey's very visible cleavage. Aubrey draws in a sharp breath and immediately stops moving her hand. Chloe realizes that she screwed up. She bites down hard on her lower lip and bucks her hips up against Aubrey's hand in a futile attempt to start creating friction again. Her hands fall to her mid-section and the cold metal of the cuffs cause her stomach muscles to become rigid. The edges of the metal scrape against her smooth skin. She immediately relates sex with Aubrey to Ecstasy because every little sensation suddenly feels like it's tearing her to shreds in the best way possible. The woman is practically the definition of 'euphoria'. She slowly lifts her gaze and meekly stares into Aubrey's eyes as she does her best to keep her hands to herself.

Aubrey grabs the chain again with her free hand and roughly pulls Chloe's arms back up over her head again with it. "You keep your hands where I put them," she demands. "Do I make myself clear on that?"

Chloe's eyes follow the length of Aubrey's arm and she tries to look at her own hands, but she can't tilt her head back far enough into the cushion. Her hair tickles her shoulders as she moves. She looks at Aubrey again and nods her head. "You're in charge," she manages through short, heavy breaths. It's hard to focus on breathing, or on anything, when she can feel Aubrey's fingers inside of her. Aubrey starts gliding her hand back and forth again and Chloe fumbles for something to hold onto. She can't manage to grasp anything other than air. She stops trying when Aubrey curls her fingers and a wave of pleasure courses through her entire body. A strangled cry escapes her mouth as the pressure begins to build in her lower stomach and threatens to ignite her. She crosses her arms above her head and manages to grip them, digging her nails into her skin. The edges of the cuffs press into her wrists and she's torn between pain and impending bliss.

Aubrey adds a third finger and brushes her thumb in a light circle against Chloe's center as she simultaneously drives her hand faster and deeper. It only takes two thrusts before Chloe reaches her peak. She arches her entire back as sparks shoot through her nerves and her loud cry is muffled by Aubrey's mouth. Aubrey continues to move her hand even as Chloe tightens around her fingers, and Chloe momentarily loses sight of anything other than the feeling like she's going to shatter. Her body shudders and warm arms wrap around her and hold her together as she comes back down from her high, gasping hard for oxygen. The energy is zapped out of her and she curls up into Aubrey's comfortable embrace as Aubrey moves to snuggle into the couch beside her. She feels like she's floating.

For a moment, everything is silent – other than Chloe's panting. Then Aubrey nudges her cheek with her nose then presses her lips against the space beside her ear. "It's called 'knocking', Chloe," she murmurs dryly but still softly.

But after that, Chloe is never knocking on the door again.


End file.
